The present invention relates to ventilators, and more particularly to such a ventilator which emits far infrared rays into the room when operated to draw filthy air out of the room.
An electric heater may be used in a room during a cold day, so as to keep the room warm. In order to keep outside cold air from passing to the inside of the room, the door of the room may be closed, and the air inside the room becomes filthy quickly when hot.